Release Me
by kirashadows
Summary: After the Siege of Adamant, Josephine believes it is the right time to throw a ball, to get everyone's minds off the harrowing experience. Though Herah believe's its just her looking for a reason to hold one. Herah struggles with the choices she has made and strides to comfort those hurting only in the end needing her own comfort as she breaks. One-Shot. Story better than Summary!


Herah sighed into a glass of wine as she leaned against the wall watching all the guests dance and take part in the festivities. Josephine had deemed it the only right thing to do after the shit show at Adamant and that they were past overdue after going to Halamshiral. Even the Empress was here as well as the King and Queen of Ferelden. You could almost taste the tension in the air between the two groups. However, Josephine swore and promised to take off everyone's mind off things, especially since the week prior Herah and her companions had taken down two dragons. She winced at the thought. She had thrown herself into finding the biggest thing she could take down and it just happened to be two dragons back to back. By the time they were done, they looked worse for wear. Dorian and Vivienne had complained constantly about the state of their clothes, Sera was mumbling about something about needing bigger bees, Varric was still silent, and Bull's eyes were full of lust but restraint.

She shifted her weight and heard the gold links clink softly. She had put her foot down on what she was to wear to this forsaken ball, but of course Josephine added her own touches. She was wearing a red skirt with golden accents that had slits on both sides that showed off her legs and allowed easy movement. Her top was a simple red with gold lining wrap covering just enough of her breast and wrapped around her neck and back, leaving most of her soft grey skin open to the eyes of anyone willing to look at the large Tal'Vasoth. It was normal dress for other Qunari and the Tal'Vasoth when she was at home, she wanted to be comfortable and feel empowered at the same time if she had to admit. Instead of the normal rope bindings on her arm were golden chains that sparkled in the light with a hint of a broken chain at each wrist. She had smirked at that small detail, showing she was a free Saarabas. Instead of her hair plaited down the middle of her back she had let her snow white hair fall in waves down her back to her waist. On her horns, were adorned with more golden chain only added with a few jewels here and there to create a crown on her with a single red jewel resting on the center of her forehead. For the most part she was comfortable so she had allowed Josephine and Leliana fuss over the jewels. "You must look like a proper leader and the most beautiful at your own hosted ball." Leliana had informed her.

"Woof. Inqy if you came after me in a battle in that? Poof pants gone, all yours." Sera giggled eyeing her. Herah laughed glancing at the petite elf and shook her head slightly.

"Thanks Sera, I was worried I wasn't enough tonight."

"Oh you're enough enough. Lucky bastard." She hummed before moving away hunting down another glass of wine no doubt. Herah took that as her que to try to mingle with the guests. She could feel the stares and hear the soft murmurs of the nobles as they took in her outfit. She kept her head held high as she approached King Alistar and his wife Queen Anora.

"You're majesties, I hope your evening is going well." She smiled lightly as she took in Alistar's blush and the soft smile on Anora with calculating eyes behind her pleasant mask.

"Of course, Inquisitor." Anora answered nodding slightly.

"You know I think there'd be less problems if everyone wore a dress like that. As a matter of fact, if I recall I offered to wear a dress to distract the darkspawn. If I had worn that surely it would have had the correct response." Alistar laughed. Herah smirked as she saw the elbow slam into the King's side. "Sorry." He grumbled looking away.

"Perfectly fine your Majesty. It is definitely more flashy than the normal fashion I would normally wear or any other Qunari. I have an extra if you do wish to try it on?" She asked teasingly watching the older man turn red as a tomato.

"Oh Ali, if only Grayson were here! He'd be racing to get the dress on you." Leliana laughed joining in on the conversation. Herah scanned the crowd as they talked and barely listened as she noticed Varric sitting off in the corner, sipping on a mug and taking everything in with a vacant stare. She bit her lip softly before excusing herself and made her way to him.

When they had stormed Adamant, she had been positive it'd be challenging but not a complete nightmare. Not only had they almost lost all of the Grey Wardens, they had also lost Hawke. She had a hold of Hawke dragging the woman with her before Hawke had pulled the larger woman to a stop and smiled a wicked smirk. "Tell Varric I'm sorry but like the ole crazy bat said, we fear the inevitable plummet into the abyss. It's time to not hesitate and it's time for me to finally learn to fly like that damned dragon." She had cackled before letting go and jumping to the large demon, magic gathering at larger scales Herah thought possible right as she was pushed through the veil. Herah wanted to explain all this to him, however Varric had been silent and keeping his distance from everyone. She was surprised she didn't have an angry elf banging down her door yet, positive he had sent out letters about the news by now.

"Varric…" She trailed off looking at the normally charming dwarf then to the floor.

"Hey Inquisitor, some turn out eh?" He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Varric, I can't apologize enough, I tried dragging Marian with me. I did, she rambled on about something about a crazy old bat and a dragon and she really wasn't making sense. I just if I could I'd take her place in a heartbeat." Herah rushed out before he could stop her and he just shook his head.

"Sounds like Marian. I just need some time Herah. I'll be okay after some time to process." Varric said standing up, "I need to get some air, pardon me Inquisitor."

Herah stood there and watched as he left the hall and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding before running her hands over her face. This wasn't something she could just fight out and straighten out simply. That's how she had pushed forward so far and this required a more delicate touch. One she didn't quite have.

"Boss, time heals things a lot better than rushing it." Iron Bull said right next to Herah, making her jump. She turned to face the mountain of man and crossed her arms before leaning against the wall.

"You know I know that too well. I just...I wanted to at least explain what happened." She explained, the guilt had been eating her alive these past few weeks.

"Varric will be alright Boss, for all we know Hawke is still alive. Nice touch with the broken golden cuffs." He smirked glancing at her wrists.

"Fitting I thought, you can thank Josephine for the most part though for it happening." She laughed relaxing if only a little as her mind swirled with her guilt and the enjoyment she received when spending with Iron Bull.

"Should have known," He laughed while watching the crowd. "Inviting those two is definitely the highlight of watching things unfold." He motioned toward the Empress and the King and Queen who were being concilated by Josephine and Leliana.

"I warned them it'd be disastrous. Do they listen to me though? No why would they listen to their Inquisitor." Herah huffed out before really looking at Iron Bull finally. He had chosen to stay in his usual harness and clothing which made her smirk. Of course he wouldn't dress up. She had begun to relax slowly with the presence of Iron Bull next to her until she heard a group of nobles walk by.

"I hear they lost the Champion to the fade, it was bad enough they have no idea where the Hero of Ferelden is let alone losing the Champion too? I've heard they lost quite an amount at the siege of Adamant. A shame really." She heard them say and she felt her body tighten. She knew too well how the nobles felt. She had refused to let Bull into her chambers since the battle because she had been waking up from nightmares. Her dreams plagued her of all the faces she had looked as they had counted the death toll. It was one thing she made herself do after any battle. She took in and memorized the faces of her lost comrades so as to never forget them. She had done the same with her unit squad when she was a mercenary. It kept her grounded, though most of her companions thought it bad for her health.

"Sweaty sheets, tormented screaming of long gone faces. She whispers the word she refuses to say with him. Watery visions make them disappear but not enough." She heard Cole begin to say and noticed Iron Bull tensing up next to her.

"That's enough. Go pester the nobles," He grumbled low before grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the doorway and pushing her against the wall, wrists pinned. "Kadan…" He whispered searching her dark eyes.

"I'm fine, Bull." She answered looking away from his penetrating gaze. "Please let me go, I have to go back and fulfill my duties before I can retire to my chambers. The sooner the better I believe." She gritted out, preparing herself to break from his grasp only to feel it slacken.

"Vashedan." The only word that fell from his lips as his hands let go as she quickly went back into the hall. She took a deep breath and smiled before performing her duties. She performed a dance she learned from childhood from the older hunters who had celebrated when they had killed the young drakelings they came across before speaking to all her important guests before retiring to her chambers. Once up the stairs she stoked the fire and rolled her shoulder and neck. She could finally relax and not worry about slapping a happy front on in front of all those savage nobles. They called her people savages, they were worse. Backhanded comments and false happiness and meanings in everything they say to one another. As the warmth sunk into her skin she sighed in relaxation before feeling hands grab her wrists and pull them behind her back.

"Parsharra Kadan. Relax, it seems I have left you to stew too long. I knew I should have come to you after slaying those dragons. It was so hot watching you take them down." He grunted as he kissed along her neck. Her skin prickled in goosebumps at the memory of the dragons falling, Iron Bull's challenging roar and the way he looked covered in the beast's blood that made hers boil.

"I'm surprised you didn't take me right there." She tried to snark out before moaning as he bit her flesh.

"Oh I was tempted Kadan, but I knew you weren't ready. Not with all the shit that's happened." He hummed as he tied her wrists together. Once tied, his hands ran up her sides and over her taut stomach then to her arms, avoiding all the areas she wished he would touch.

"You realize that dance you performed is a fertility dance done by the priests." He growled as he took hold of her horns and arched her back towards him. She panted softly at the touch and bit her lip, trying to keep quiet. She could feel his smirk on her neck before he stripped off her skirt and moved her to the bed. He bent her down onto the mattress and spread her legs before she felt the hard slap of his hand on her ass. She jumped at the unexpected touch and moaned lowly.

"I want to hear you Kadan, it's been too long since I heard those sweet noises of yours." He spoke as he began his onslaught of spanking. He would pause every five slaps before rubbing and kneading the skin. She could feel her arousal begin to drip down her legs and smell it as it filled the room. She wanted to push back into him, get him to stroke her soaked pussy but doing so would result in more punishment. When he took control of her body, it was when she found the most pleasure and release. She wasn't the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, Herah the Tal'Vashoth. She was simply a woman receiving pleasure and not worry about what to do or what was expected of her. She felt the cold air brushing against her pinked backside before she heard him move back. She kept her stance before feeling herself lifted and scooted further up the bed just enough for her legs to sprawl across the edge of the bed. Bull knew exactly what this position did to her. She could still remember the last time he had pleased her in this position. She had almost passed out from the multiple orgasms he had pushed her through. She hummed in pleasure as she felt his calloused hands massage her ankles before the softest silk brushed against her skin and tightened. She let out a strangled breath as she felt his tongue press flat against her dripping lips. She thought she would become mad with only feeling his tongue as he refused to touch her with anything other than the slippery muscle.

She was still being punished as he knew she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her heated skin. She wanted to growl at the man but knew he was giving her what she needed. As he lapped at her slit and nibbled at her overly sensitive clit she began to pant harder. Her stomach was beginning to clench and turn as her body became an inferno with the rush of her climax crashing fast and then there was nothing and she mewled loudly in disappointment. She felt his chuckle against the back of her thighs as he nuzzled her thigh with a nip. "You are not to cum until I say." His low voice vibrated through her body and she had to seize her body before just the low sound of his voice caused her to lose control. She turned her head to try to look back at him and nodded. She was rewarded with two large fingers entering her quivering vice and arched her back as she screamed at the punishing pace he set. His tongue circled her throbbing clit and pulled into his hot mouth with hard pulls. He soon slowed his pace before only adding a third and gently nibbled the tender bundle of nerves. Her whole body was drawn tighter than a bow string as she willed herself not fall over the precipice just yet. Herah knew the reward would be so much sweeter if she could just bear it for a little longer. She felt him slam his fingers in a few hard times making her inner muscles twitch with the tell tale signs before he was completely away from her body again. She bit her lip at the loss of his touch and relaxed into the bed.

She let out a soft yelp as she felt the flogger caress her bottom with a quick snap before leaving a sting across her pussy. She watched as Bull flicked his wrist and the straps of leather followed his precise movements. He went with only ten quick flicks before stepping further back so she could watch as he took off his harness and his pants. She bit her lip to the point of tasting blood in her mouth as his large cock sprang free and stood proudly just like the owner. He was impressive even for a Qunari. She hummed with excitement as she watched him close the distance between them and finally felt his roughened hands grab her waist firmly. She felt the softest movement of lips on her back and gave a soft smile. He always showed her such care even when pushing her past her limits. She was nervous and unsure how long she would last with him finally rewarding her with his member. It had been almost a month since she had been rewarded with such a thing. Her eyes flew open as she felt herself being stretched as he pushed into her to the hilt in one smooth motion, her mouth open in a silent scream before moaning incoherently.

"Ugh… So good Kadan." Bull groaned out before pulling his hips back with only the tip left before snapping his hips forward again. He began with slow deep thrusts first before picking up the pace, losing his control slowly. He grabbed her horns and pulled her to sit up as best as she could, minding her horns, he pulled aside the material covering her breasts. Fingers soon found her peaked dark nipples and rolled them and pinched.

"Please Bull, please!" She moaned out unsure if it even came out in words. She felt his smirk against her neck before she heard the words she had been waiting for.

"Cum for me Kadan," He whispered into her neck before biting it hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. She couldn't care less as she felt her world shatter. Everything disappeared as she reached her climax, the deaths, the pain, and all the weight of being a leader disappeared. She could barely recall hearing an agonized scream and Bulls returned groan as his hips lost their rhythm and the warmth that filled her womb. As she came to she realized she was laying on Bull's chest with tears streaming down her face as he rubbed her wrists and brushed his fingers through her hair. "I'm here, Kadan." He whispered before kissing her forehead. She smiled softly and nuzzled into his chest before kissing it lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered back to him.

"You may not thank me come tomorrow morning, I think all your guests heard us." He chuckled lowly.

"They can sod off for all I care. To up in their own asses to even notice anything." Herah huffed out.

"Herah...I have something I've wanted to give you." Bull said as he paused in his strokes through her hair. She sat up with a brow raised, it was rare he called her by name. She watched as he grabbed a package wrapped in leather cloth. "Open it." He said, encouraging her as he passed it to her unmoving fingers. She nibbled on her sore lip and pulled back the cloth to reveal two necklaces with a dragon tooth decorated and mounted. Her mouth fell ajar in surprise and wide eyes peered up to the large man who watched her with a guarded gaze.

"Bull is this...I...Asit tal-eb Kadan." She hummed while putting the necklace on herself and then on Iron Bull.

"A little rusty there Boss, but I prefer your meaning." He laughed lightly before feeling her tackle him and rolling off the bed. She had felt Iron Bull untie her top and removed it before she lost all train of thought other than being with the man who held her heart just as it should always be.

The next morning she woke up feeling the pleasant soreness and glanced over to Bull who was snoring lightly. He was covered in scratches and bite marks and her furniture had been completely destroyed when they had fully released their control they held themselves under. Josephine was going to have her head for the expenses but she couldn't quite find it in herself to care. As she stretched she heard the door fly open and rushed footsteps running up her stairs before her dark eyes met those of Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen.

"Maker not again," Cullen moaned blushing redder than the King had last night before turning away, body stiff as a board.

"What's going on?" Iron Bull grumbled sitting up.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Herah said crossing her arms to somewhat shield her breasts with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems we have a very angry Tevinter elf at our doorstep Inquisitor. Varric is already waiting at the gates for your assistance." Cassandra answered her cheeks dusted with a soft pink.

"Took long enough. It's always something." Herah grumbled before getting up and getting dressed. "Let's go."

"Maker, what happened here?" Josephine finally gasped out. All Herah heard as she walked away was Leliana speaking to the Antivan woman the soft "Oh" and Bull's loud laughter as she headed to meet the next challenge as Inquisitor feeling refreshed.

**Author's Note:**

_**Thank you so much for reading! This is my first full lemon I've done so if it was horrible I ****apologize**** more than anything! However if you liked this and if you love yourself some Cullen please check out my other story "In the End I am Yours". It follows the great Grey Warden Commander Surana as she stumbles through the her relationship with Cullen as she reappears to assist the Inquisition against the Wardens at Adamant. **_

**_Thanks lovelies!_**

**_Kira Shadows _**


End file.
